


Sour Candy Kisses

by Badreams4



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Fingerfucking, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possibly Unrequited Love, Secret Relationship, Smut, jennie is in love, mention of jaehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badreams4/pseuds/Badreams4
Summary: Jennie has eyes only for Chaeyoung.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Sour Candy Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie has eyes only for Chaeyoung.

There are so many people screaming that Jennie thinks her ears will explode from the loud noise.

Eventually the screams die’s down as the song starts to play.

Jennie realises how different this is from being on stage performing with the band, right now she feels like one of those bright eyed spectator just like the rest of the audience mesmerised by the performance.

Chaeyoung’s soft and melodious voice is filling up the arena with the sweet strumming of the guitar. The song is nothing like the ones they usually play with the reverberating drum beats, the powerful vocals and Jennie’s own heavy bass - this is a slow building rock ballad. Chaeyoung who otherwise exudes an exhilarating energy on stage looks serene and calmer, her eyes closed as she concentrates on perfecting the particular high note.

Chaeyoung opens her eyes and smiles brightly at the audience and then turns her head to look at him. Jennie was so entranced looking at Chaeyoung, the way her fingers moving fluidly over the strings producing a tune so exquisite matching her honey like vocals, Jennie hadn’t even notice _his_ presence. As if on cue Jaehyun takes out a rose from his pocket and holds it in the air. Holds it in front of Chaeyoung. 

Never missing a beat of his guitar.

Jennie tries her best to focus only on Chaeyoung but the scene playing infront of her is making it a lot difficult to stay casual. As if this doesn’t affect her at all. She noticed tha the pink rose matches Chaeyoung’s bubblegum pink hair .

Chaeyoung laughs prettily and takes the rose from him while crooning onto the mike. Jaehyun winks at her playfully and joins in on the chorus. His voice blending with hers perfectly. There is another wave of uproar from the audience. Jennie’s heart hammers inside.

  
“They look good together, don’t you think ?” Seulgi asks shifting towards Jennie, raising her voice so it can be heard over the music.

Jennie turns away from the stage to look at the red haired keyboardist, putting on a smile she nods “Yah they do. They definitely do”

Seulgi’s eyes are fixated on the stage, she doesn’t notice Jennie’s face otherwise she would have been able to tell how unconvincing Jennie’s smile looks or how hollow her words sound.

Jennie tries her best to watch the rest of the performance but in her mind the sounds are muted now and the bright strobe lights falling on the stage start to get hazy, she slowly backs away from the area. The song is going to end soon, Jennie doesn’t wait for the duo to say their goodbyes to the audience and wrap up the concert.  
  
This wasn’t supposed to bother her. It was just a collaboration for the ending act to bring something new to their concert. That’s how their manager had tried to convince them to squeeze in the last minute change.  
  
Surprisingly as fussy as Chaeyoung was she quickly agreed with this new arrangement much to Jennie’s reluctance. Not that Jennie had verbally raised her displeasure with the whole thing, hoping that Chaeyoung would have take her frown and silence into consideration but she didn’t - it was just another thorn on Jennie’s side that she had to somehow ignore and move on just like so many other incidents.

Everything that just happened on the stage was rehearsed yet there was something more to it, something Jennie didn’t expect that how natural it all seemed, they both were complimenting each other beautifully both visually and musically. The audience were definitely enjoying their sweet chemistry.  
  
It’s just a stage gimmick - Jennie chides herself for the nth time yet she wonders why her throat feels like she has swallowed razor blades.   
  


Stepping inside the green room Jennie has to stop himself from spilling the words. She quietly heads to the corner and waits for the coordi noona to leave. Chaeyoung is sitting on the couch, her head hung low, fingers quickly tapping away on her phone screen, probably texting her sister about tonight. 

Jennie feels agitated and her eyes keep wandering back to Chaeyoung who is still glued to her phone like Jennie isn’t even in the same room with her right now. Finally after a few minutes when the stylist leaves, Jennie sighs and looks around the room. She catches her own reflection on the mirror covered on the wall opposite. She is still dressed in her all black stage outfit. Her blue eye liner drawn eyes don’t mask the insecurity flickering in her gaze.

Jennie hesitatingly walks back to where Chaeyoung is sitting.

She clears her throat to get the guitarist’s attention. “Was flirting with him really necessary?” Jennie throws the question in silence.

“What?” A perplexed Chaeyoung asks, finally looking up from her phone.

“You heard me the first time didn’t you?” Jennie presses a little defensively.

Chaeyoung doesn’t immediately reply, she pockets her phone and stands up, a slight crease forms on her forehead “I did, but I am confused as to you why would think I was flirting with him?”

The nonchalance in Chaeyoung’s tone isn’t going to stop Jennie from speaking her mind right now that she has already let it all out in the open.

“I don’t know, you tell me. Seulgi even thinks you look good with him, Wonder how she got that idea from?” Jennie asks with a life less chuckle, it doesn’t sound as bitter as she intends to be because Chaeyoung still seems pretty unfazed as she shuffles past her towards the dresser.

Jennie waits as Chaeyoung puts on her leather jacket, as if it’s far more important than answering Jennies question right now.

  
Jennie can feel her patience wearing away and her finger nails digging into the skin of her palm.

“Are you going to answer me?” Jennie repeats louder.

After a few moments of silence, Chaeyoung turns around, with a blank look on her face.

“To answer your question no, I wasn’t flirting. It was just fan service since it’s a romantic song. You have been in the industry for awhile now you know how it works don’t you?” The last words are thrown at Jennie in a way which makes her feel like she is so _naive_. Maybe she is, maybe she is overreacting and fussing over nothing.  
  
But she needs to be assured when their relationship is anything but normal. There is always this confusion, fear in the back of her mind like a bruise that just wouldn’t fade.

“The tabloids are writing about you and him...they think you both are dating”

The headline in bold letters saying “Is Rosé the mesmerising guitarist from Cherry Bomb and the rising soloist Jaehyun friends or something more ?” Is still etched in Jennie’s brain.

“How many times have I told you to ignore those? Why You are doubting me over some salacious gossip?” Chaeyoung looks irritated as she throws her hand in the air.

The harsh words has Jennie dropping her gaze to the carpeted floor, refusing to meet Chaeyoung’s stare.

Before Jennie can get another word out suddenly the door swings open, with a barrel of laughter Seulgi and Lisa stumbles inside the room.

“What are you two doing here?” Lisa asks, eyes moving warily between the two of them probably sensing the heavy air in the room. 

“Nothing, we are just talking about today’s concert”

Chaeyoung answers easing back on the sofa, lying smoothly trying to break the tense atmosphere, it comes naturally to her unlike Jennie who just nods her head jerkily, her smile wobbly.

She has never been good at hiding her facial expressions anyway. With that they all start sharing their bits of experience of the night.

Jennie smiles and goes along with the conversation for awhile then she slowly drowns out the words with the thoughts crowding her mind.

The occasional sound of Chaeyoung’s laugh twists inside her stomach. In the moment she wants nothing but to reach out and touch her, feel her skin against her own fingers.

Wondering what if she took her chances and gave in her temptations. Chaeyoung will probably brush her off or even worse call her crazy and tell Jennie to find a partner since clearly needs one.

It wouldn’t be new that Chaeyoung has made jokes like this so no one would get any inclination of them dating. 

Chaeyoung refuses to let others know about her personal life and specifically her preferences.

Every time Jennie brought up the conversation of revealing their relationship to others Chaeyoung would quickly dismiss it, argue back.

“It’s between you and me, let it stay that way. I don’t have to parade you around to prove my feelings for you”

  
Not that Jennie hadn’t tried to convince her to change Chaeyoung’s mind but all her efforts were futile. The only way Chaeyoung agreed to continue their relationship was in secret it wasn’t the most favoured option but it was all Jennie had.

  
  


  
The water feels cold on Jennies skin, it washes away the tiredness from her sore muscles, but does nothing to make her feel refreshed or drive away the empty feeling from her heart. The feeling is starting to settle deep and take a permanent shelter in her heart. 

She thinks if she is too needy if she wants more? More than what they have. Wanting to have surprise dates, nothing extravagant just her and Chaeyoung. Sudden tight back hugs, dinner dates, she wants to hold hands in front of everyone, or have Chaeyoung surprise her with a kiss on her cheek, to grab Jennie by her waist when someone else is looking at her, to hug her when she is about to cry, to kiss her and tell her how much she loves her.

It’s already late so Jennie decides to crash in, but she still needs to dry her wet locks since she falls sick easily and they have a flight to catch tomorrow night.

Just as she is about to look for the dryer she hears the door bell buzz.

Opening the door to she unexpectedly finds Chaeyoung standing in the corridor.

Jennie isn’t sure why Chaeyoung is here but she wordlessly steps aside for Chaeyoung to get inside and closes the door behind them.

“Why are you here?”

Previously when they have stayed in the same hotel for tours Chaeyoung has never came into her room specially at night afraid that someone might see them.

“Why? Am I not allowed to come to your room?”

Chaeyoung takes a step closer to her, eyes never leaving Jennie’s face. Jennie shakes her head, wringing her fingers, “No, but someone might see you”

“Everyone is pretty wasted tonight am sure they are already fast asleep”

Chaeyoung replies waving her hand, already distractedly - her gaze travelling down to the patch of visible skin on Jennie’s neck peeking out of her hotel bath robe.

Isn’t this what Jennie wants? To be with her? Yet it feels so wrong like they are doing something forbidden, something that they are only allowed to do in secret because it is wrong.

“What about the hotel staff?” Jennie tries weakly, already her inhibitions crumbling down as she watches Chaeyoung standing so close to her. Her complete focus on Jennie.

Jennie’s usual confident demeanour breaking with each second. Chaeyoung takes a step closer backing Jennie away until she has her pinned to the wardrobe .

Her thumb brushing along Jennies quivering bottom lip and without answering her question Chaeyoung leans in, Jennie instinctively closes her eyes and holds her breath in anticipation.

The kiss on her lips never comes like she expected instead Chaeyoung pecks softly on the corner of her mouth and presses their foreheads together. “I don’t care about the hotel staff” she murmurs against Jennie’s lips.

Her warm breath tinged with the smell of wine tingles Jennie’s skin a little.

Chaeyoung’s hands came down to rest on Jennie’s waist, “I didn’t want my girlfriend to be upset with me”

At the moment Jennie could care less if the whole world saw them together but she can’t afford to loose her either.

But if Chaeyoung other is okay with this who is Jennie to resist herself.

“I am sorry for what I said earlier, I shouldn’t have read those stuff and—“ but Jennie doesn’t get a chance to finish as Chaeyoung’ closes her mouth with her own.

Jennie’s arms are snaking around the taller’s neck while she arches her body against Chaeyoung’s chest deepening the kiss. When they break away Jennie is left a little breathless and wanting for a lot more.

Chaeyoung is smiling at her, her fingers coming to play with Jennie’s wet locks, while sneakily her other hand sliding down to the curve of Jennie’s ass.

“Why are you still dressed?” Chaeyoung whines into Jennie’s ear and her mouth latches on to Jennies exposed collarbone nibbling on the skin, Jennie moans out a low hum.

Jennie giggles at her girlfriend’s impatience, but Chaeyoung wastes no time and she tugs on the strings of Jennie’s robe loosening the knot.

  
Jennie lets the robe slip off her shoulders swiftly and pool around her feet. She stands naked bathed in the dim light of the small corridor of the hotel room. Chaeyoung takes a step back as if to admire Jennie’s body.

  
Jennie suddenly feels self aware but she also feels extremely turned on. Oh how long she has been craving to be touched by Chaeyoung her whole body feels like it’s on fire. 

“Stop looking at me like that” Jennie shies away, her lips pouting.

“You are too pretty Unnie”

Chaeyoung smirks all too seductively.

Chaeyoung moves closer, her fingers touching the apple of Jennie’s cheeks then she bends down to leave wet kisses trailing her jawline, and then finally latches onto the patch of skin just below her pulse point. Jennies own fingers tugs at Chaeyoung’s tank top.

Who laughs but quickly obliges to Jennie’s needs and takes it off in one go, throwing it somewhere. Jennie too can’t help but stare at the other, her tall toned body but Chaeyoung doesn’t give her any more time as she drags Jennie towards the luggage rack beside the wardrobe.

Jennie would have chosen the bed but right now anyone any place seemed like an amazing choice.

She immediately settles herself on the edge of the surface and Chaeyoung wraps her long legs around her thighs tightly. Her mouth covers Jennie’s in a desperate kiss, all teeth and tongue, humming with desire.

Jennie’s own fingers comes to knead on Chaeyoung’s breast, she enjoys the feeling of the lacy soft fabric of her bra underneath her skin. Jennie slides her hands lower down to Chaeyoung’s flat stomach, touching her navel only to find the waistband of her jeans. Pulling away Jennie groans in frustration “You are still dressed, it’s not fair” She huffs.

“Oh is that so?” Chaeyoung asks, smiling cheekily.

  
Chaeyoung usually likes a lot of foreplay but today she is needy too,her breath falling short. Jennie can tell, it’s been a while after all.

Chaeyoung quickly unhooks her bra and takes her jeans off. Kicking them to the side with the rest of their clothes. Jennie gives a satisfied smile seeing her as naked as she is.

“Happy?” Chaeyoung asks.  
  
Jennie nods and pulls Chaeyoung back for another kiss drawing out a moan from her. Jennie has hardly ever had a chance to Chaeyoung by surprise and finally being able to do it she feels a sense of pride.

Jennie afraid of wasting any more time with Chaeyoung she kisses back greedily absolutely loving how she tastes.  
  
Jennie isn’t sure what will happen tomorrow if they will go back to pretending like they aren’t dating but for tonight The room is quiet around them except the gasps leaving Jennie’s mouth as Chaeyoung’s fingers running all over her waist, stomach and finally comes down to the inside of her thighs. Jennie instinctively spreads her leg to give Chaeyoung a better access.

  
Jennie bites on her lip to stop herself from moaning when two of Chaeyoung’s slim finger enter her. Jennie feels completely vulnerable and open at this moment. But she also wants to loose herself and unravel under Chaeyoung’s fingers. “You like that?” Chaeyoung presses, her own breath falling short as keeps thrusting in.

  
“Y-yes...harder” Jennie groans, no one is able to make her feel the way that Chaeyoung does. Her own fingers come to grip at the edge of the rack to hold herself when Chaeyoung adds another digit inside her.

Long pink strands of hair are falling out of Chaeyoung’s messy bun, there is a sheen of sweat on her forehead inspite of the room being air conditioned.

Her lean muscles flex as her hand keeps pumping. She looks beautiful and Jennie wants to tell her, swipe her tongue over those plump lips of her bandmate but at the moment she can barely think, her head spins with the all consuming want that she feels coursing through her body.

Jennie’s body arches as she finally hits her arousal with the wetness seeping out of her. She feels the emptiness automatically when Chaeyoung removes her fingers, Jennie groans and squints at her still panting from her orgasm.

Chaeyoung brings her fingers to her own mouth and licks them off clean. She smiles mischievously and instead of feeling embarrassed Jennie suddenly feels her heart becoming fuller with so much feelings for the gorgeous woman standing infront of her that it hurts.

“Come here” Jennie speaks in her small voice, feeling younger suddenly. As if able to read her thoughts Chaeyoung leans onto her and kisses her sweetly.  
  
“My turn” Jennie whispers onto Chaeyoung’s ear. Chaeyoung’s eyes glisten with want as she nods her head. This is new for the usually submissive Jennie to take initiative. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello 👋 this is my first time writing a chaennie fic and that too with smut 🙈 am posting the first chapter so pls let me know If it’s any good or that I should continue 🥺🥺


End file.
